Cosquilleo
by Damnose
Summary: Kyle y Cartman llevan un tiempo saliendo, o algo así. Cartman está celoso, Kyle siente un cosquilleo.


**South Park no me pertenece... por desgracia.**

* * *

_Cosquilleo._

No sabía cómo reaccionar, él estaba mirándome fíjamente, posaba sus grandes ojos castaños sobre mi rostro. Me estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Lo observaba, tenía una mirada seria, sus labios no estaban sonriendo con malicia como siempre lo hacía. Estaba serio, me incomodaba mucho que me mirara así, no era algo normal en él. Lo peor de todo es que no podía articular palabra alguna, por más que gritaba por dentro, no salía ningún sonido de mi boca; mis mejillas ardían, al igual que mis orejas. Mis piernas temblaban, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer al suelo.  
Eric Cartman me miraba molesto, ¿por qué? ni yo mismo lo sabía, no recordaba haber hecho algo que le hiciera enojar. Yo sabía que Cartman no me odiaba tanto como lo decía, a veces me demostraba que podía considerarme su amigo, así que no podría decir que se enojó por el símple hecho de que yo sea un "judío de mierda" como siempre me grita al a cara. Nadie decía nada, sólo nos observábamos; él me miraba con seriedad y yo con miedo.

—¿Q-qué sucede?—decidí decir algo, ya no podía más con ésta ansiedad, necesitaba saber qué lo tenía así—. ¿Hice algo malo?

Pero no dijo nada, sólo siguió mirándome, como si yo hubiese sido el culpable de la muerte de alguna persona querida para él. -¿Cartman? - volví a preguntarle, ésto ya se estaba volviendo tedioso para mí, tanta presión era demasiado.

—Kyle Broflovski—sentía cómo esa miraba penetraba todo mi ser—, ¿quieres saber qué me pasa?

Asentí, apretando mi puño izquierdo con fuerza, Cartman sonrió, pero sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. -Supe por ahí que tú y Bebe tienen algo - entre dientes me dijo con recelo; desvió la mirada, evitando el sonrojo en sus mejillas ya no tan regordetas -. Maldito judío.

Así es, Cartman había adelgazado con los años, ya teníamos 17 años; hacía 1 año y medio desde que él supo sobre mis sentimientos hacia él, y éramos algo así como pareja, pero no muchos lo sabían, sólo algunas personas se habían enterado de lo mío con Eric… pero alguien le había dicho que Bebe y yo teníamos algo, cosa que era una obvia mentira.

—Espera... ¿qué? —Parpadeé varias veces al escuchar esa acusación, y yo tenía que saber quién demonios estaba detrás de toda ésta mentira—. ¿De qué hablas, culón?

—Pues de que me dijeron que tú y Bebe salen... —me dijo molesto, pero al parecer no eran simples celos, realmente le estaba molestando. De cierta manera me parecía "lindo" que le importara qué hiciera, pero no me parecía que alguien le dijera mentira—… ¿ya no te gusto, Kyle?

—¿Quién te dijo semejante tontería? - fruncí el ceño, cruzándome de brazos—. Cartman, tú sabes que en mi vida sólo hay una persona, y eres tú, idiota—me sonrojé al decirle todo eso, pero debía hacerlo, porque no iba a entender si no le decía nada.

Cartman se sonrojó, y me dedicó una leve sonrisa, al parecer ya se estaba sintiendo más seguro de sí mismo, quizá es bueno darle a entender de vez en cuando lo mucho que me importa aquél culón de mierda.

—Dijo Stan que le dijo Wendy que le dijo Bebe que tú y ella salieron el otro día a "estudiar".

—Dios, ¡fuimos a estudiar porque tenemos un proyecto el martes, no porque me guste Bebe! - reproché.

—¡Pues espero que sea eso, no perdonaría a la puta de Bebe si intenta quitarte de mi lado!

Sonreí; Cartman se preocupaba. Tomé ambas manos del castaño, y las besé; me abrazó de la cintura y yo le correspondí, abrazándole por el cuello. Me sentía bien, las manos de Cartman eran cálidas, me sentía seguro cuando estaba cerca de él, adoraba que me besara el cuello, haciendo que me den cosquillas, yo gemí levemente, sabía que a Eric le gustaba verme así, vulnerable. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago, el mismo que cuando descubrí mis sentimientos por él.  
Me miró, ahora contento.

—¿Cartman? —pregunté, mientras él recargaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

—¿Qué? —respondió, mirándome de reojo.

—Te... quiero.

Pude notar la sonrisa del castaño, se veía tan bien…

—Yo también, judío marica.

—¡Cállate, culón!

Volvimos a lo mismo; amantes o no, seguiríamos siendo los mismos de siempre, un judío y un culón que se amaban con locura.

* * *

**Bien, puedo decir que eso es todo... la verdad, no lo considero algo muy bueno xD pero eso ya es criterio de ustedes, ojalá les guste, y si no, acepto críticas.**

**¡Deeeew!**


End file.
